B E A U T I F U L
by haruchi24
Summary: Sebuah drabble singkat tentang NetherIndo / Asam-manis sebuah kata, sebuah kata yang banyak makna, B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L. /


**B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L.**

_**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L. © Haruchi24 **_

_**I just made this fanfiction and I don't get any royalty **_

**Characters: **Netherlands, Fem!Indonesia

**Summary: **Sebuah drabble singkat tentang NetherIndo / Asam-manis sebuah kata, sebuah kata yang banyak makna, B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L. /

b(=^‥^=)o

* * *

.

B—Beauty

"Cantik." ucap Belanda tidak sengaja sambil mengelus lembut pipi mulus Nesia. Pipi gadis itu pun mengeluarkan semburat merahnya, jelas sekali Nesia merasa malu, tapi dia berusaha untuk menutupinya.

E—Enak

Enak. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan makanan-makanan khas Indonesia. Tapi, belum pernah sekalipun Belanda mengatakan itu kepada Nesia, padahal ia telah susah payah mengeluarkan segala kemampuannya untuk memasakkan Belanda makanan khas Indonesia yang menurut negara lain enak—

—Sampai suatu hari...

"Nesia, masakanmu enak ya!" ucap Belanda. Sontak Nesia senang mendengarnya, ingin sekali ia memeluk Belanda dan mencium mesra pipinya.

A—Awesome

Biasanya "_Awesome_" itu adalah ucapan dari seorang Prussia, tapi bagi Belanda, Indonesia lah yang paling _awesome_. Kenapa? Karena di Indonesia pemandangan begitu indah dan membuat perasaan menjadi tenang.

U—Under

Bagi Nesia, yang berada di daerah selatan itu adalah sebuah karunia yang besar, tapi kalau terus-terusan dijajah dan berada di bawah kendali Belanda terus, rasanya pasti tidak enak. Nesia ingin merdeka!—itulah yang mempelopori terjadinya proklamasi dulu, walaupun waktu itu Indonesia dibawah kendali Jepang, tapi yang ada di hatinya tetap saja, Belanda.

T—Twin

Bagi Belanda walaupun ada Malaysia yang bisa dibilang hampir mirip—atau bahakan bisa dibilang kembaran Indonesia, buatnya tidak ada yang bisa dibilang kembaran Nesia, karena Nesia begitu hebat dan ramah.

I—Imut

Nesia adalah perempuan yang imut dan manis, selain itu keramahannya juga tidak ada duanya. Itulah yang membuat Belanda terpikat.

Setiap melihat gadis itu, ingin sekali rasanya Belanda mencium bibir merah gadis itu.

—tapi, setiap ingin melakukannya...

_DUAGGGH!_

Nesia selalu saja menjitak kepala Belanda dengan keras. "Jangan berani-berani menciumku, Belanda!" katanya dengan nada kesal.

Padahal terlihat sekali kalau Nesia sebenarnya ingin. Mungkin dia malu?

F—Film

Bagaikan sebuah film, jaman-jaman dimana Belanda menjajah Indonesia selama 350 tahun dan Nesia tersiksa, tapi sekarang hampir tak pernah ada waktu bagi Nesia untuk tidak memikirkan Belanda. Pahit yang sekarang berbuah manis, cinta Belanda dan Nesia terkesan manis sekarang ini.

U—Useless

Dulu, bagi Belanda, Indonesia adalah tambang yang besar untuk meraup keuntungan. Mereka mengambil rempah-rempah di Indonesia dengan cuma-cuma dan menjualnya dengan harga tinggi ke negaranya ataupun negara lain.

_Useless_? Mungkin sebagian Belanda berpikir kalau Indonesia adalah negara yang sangat tidak berguna. Tapi, jika ia tidak menjajah Indonesia dulu, tidak mungkin Belanda bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.

L—Love

Cinta datang tiba-tiba, sama halnya seperti penjajahan. Penjajah datang tak diundang, dan pergi tanpa pamit.

"Nesia, aku mau menjajahmu lagi, boleh?" tanya Belanda dengan wajah jailnya.

_DUAGH_

Tendangan keras mendarat di bagian selatan tubuh pria tinggi berambut tulip tersebut. "Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku mau dijajah olehmu!" ucap Nesia sebal.

Belanda hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa riang seperti biasanya. "Jangan begitu ah, aku rindu padamu, memonopolimu, dan memilikimu, Nesia." katanya manja.

Terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulus Nesia. Gadis itu ternyata senang ya?

.

_**Fin**_

.

A/N: ._. Huaa kali ini paraaah DX well, sepertinya saya akan hijrah (?) sebentar ke fandom Hetalia, habis itu baru balik lagi ke fandom Prince of Tennis *_peluk Ryoma_* karena saya pengen banget meramaikan lagi fandom Prince of Tennis Indonesia T^T. Akhir kata, saya mengharapkan secuil review~


End file.
